guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bikeboy854
Hello, welcome to GuildWiki Lost-Blue 01:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Even though you've been here since April of last year, a belated welcome to you :) --Shadowcrest 01:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Monster pics Good job uploading these! --◄mendel► 13:33, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I happened to have some characters that were in the right place. I've been trying to get some shots of those buggers in Slavers' Exile, but they are so elusive. Bikeboy854 14:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :You've been really cleaning those up recently! Very nice! I'm trying to get a new list posted, but Wikia's been slow in getting the database dump out. --◄mendel► 20:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::WTB New Section tbh At least a subsection, c'mon Mendel... -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::I was wondering about a new list. That one up there now is some months old. I think I'll be able to get a few more pictures this week. Bikeboy854 11:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The problem is, the database dump is neigh on 6 weeks old... :-( I've complained to Wikia, we'll see what happens. --◄mendel► 08:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::One thing Bikeboy, please use the number of ":"s used by the person before you plus one. :-) -->ST 10:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm still a noob at this wiki stuff. Probably always will be.Bikeboy854 11:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::You indent correctly and sign your comments now. I don't see what makes you a noob =) -->ST 15:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Dervish armor While the new pictures you uploaded are better than the previous, they still do not conform to the highest standard that we like to see in armor galleries before we call them "complete." Please see Dervish_Elite_Sunspear_armor/Male for a better example if you wish to make better armor galleries in the future. The screenshots were taken on the Northern beach of the Isle of the Nameless. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me. RoseOfKali 21:09, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Could you check off the armor galleries you've updated on our giant checklist of doom? And you can also see which other galleries need help. Thanks a bunch for the ones you've already done! —Dr Ishmael 14:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :One last thing I will ask of you: When you take the screenshots, make sure your Anti-Aliasing (Graphics setting) is on 4X, which is max (but keep post-process effects OFF). You can really see the problem in Image:Winged Raiment F dyed front.jpg - a maxed 4X setting will smooth out the jagged edges. Also, when you are taking female screenshots, make sure you center the camera on the armor itself, since females twist their bodies, and zoom in as much as you can. Look at Necromancer Deldrimor armor for example. If you stand a little further from the water, the sand is flatter, and you can move your camera closer to the character (mouse right-click and move towards the character until the feet are at the very bottom of the screen - that makes a closer, bigger shot). This way, you are also looking at the character at more of an eye-level, instead of from above. And, of course, use full screen if you haven't before. Thanks for all your work! RoseOfKali 18:21, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I had the post processes off but I will have to check on the Anti-aliasing. I was wondering why I couldn't get zoomed in more so that I was not looking down on the characters. Are there any pictures that I should do over? As for the checklist of doom, I updated the galleries except for the two monk galleries that I did. My character is not bald so I can not show the head tattoos properly. The ones I did are Monk_Sacred_armor/Male and Monk_Ascalon_armor/Male, although neither has an empty slot for the headshot. I'll work on getting the better angles and should make some better pics with a little more practice. At a quick glance I think I can get about 4 or 5 more galleries completed with out too much difficulty.Bikeboy854 04:48, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :A few things. The monk galleries you did do not have specific headgear to those sets (i.e. Sacred headgear), so it's not needed at all. Also, if you have a spare character slot (like a PvP one), you can create a bald monk and use dye preview on the existing headgear in your storage - any character can preview armor customized to someone else (one piece at a time, of course), as long as the profession matches, and you can even use both sexes, male or female. Unfortunately, you won't be able to get a "top" view in the dye preview window, but "front," "back," and "side" should do just fine. This way, you can complete other monk headgears, if you have any that are missing, use a gray dye and one that hopefully matches the rest of the gallery for colored. :The screenshots with really bad anti-aliasig and character zoom/rotation problems are the Paragon Deldrimor armor/Female and the subpages, I don't think any of the others you did need reshooting. Thanks and good luck. RoseOfKali 17:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Also, please stop marking Female Paragon Deldrimor as Yes in the armor project until these images are corrected: Paragon_Deldrimor_armor#Colorable_areas. They are not acceptable at this time because of the background. The subpages can be considered done, but not the full gallery. RoseOfKali 17:58, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like you still have Anti-Aliasing turned off. Make sure you are in Full Screen, then hit F11 and open Graphics option, Anti-Aliasing should be 4X. These settings may differ depending on whether you are in full screen or windowed mode. Also, right-click on you computer's desktop and look at Properties of you graphics settings, your resolution should be set to the maximum allowed. I don't remember exactly, but you may also be able to change the full-screen resolution inside the GW graphics settings, make sure that's maxed also. Other than that, I don't know what the problem would be. Right now I'm in Vegas for a week, so may be a while before I reply to questions, but I'll do my best to keep an eye on this. RoseOfKali 03:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) A monster "Thank You!" Happy Birthday! A happy B-day to you :D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday random person. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday! It's good having you here! --◄mendel► 20:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Warden of the Branch and Sapphires We don't list Sapphires (nor Rubies) as drops because any monster has a small chance to drop them :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Funny I got my first ever Sapphire off a warden too... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Dang! and I thought I had finally found something that I could add to the wiki. (T.T) Note taken.Bikeboy854 23:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :See common drops. --◄mendel► 06:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Phlog I cropped the picture of Phlog you uploaded so there's less UI visible. By the way, when taking screenshots, you can press shift-print to remove all UI on the screenshot. It helps making pretty pictures :) Last but not least: Thanks for the picture :D --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I had cropped it and was came to reupload. lol. I was trying to use the shift at the time, but my heroes were taking him out too quickly. I was hoping that minion would get out of the way so I could get a better shot. Taking these pics makes me feel like I am a war photographer.Bikeboy854 13:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I see :P I've always found it difficult to get a good pic... Unless ayou need a corpse shot ^^ --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Paragon Asuran armor images Is there any chance you could re-do those images with higher graphics settings? The one specific thing I can see is that you need to set your anti-aliasing to 4x to remove the jagged edges. Look over these guidelines to see if there's anything else. Being on Isle of the Nameless already makes your images better than the ones from the login screen, but if you could do this, it would make them even better. —Dr Ishmael 15:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and you can dye it any color you want, then change the color listed in the template - "gold" is a made-up description anyway, since the original uploader never said what colors he/she used. —Dr Ishmael 15:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I did this images knowing that they would not be up to the guidelines. My computer's graphic card is integrated in the in the motherboard and I cannot turn on anti aliasing. That is the best I can do, which is the reason that I put in a maybe check mark instead of an OK. I figured that what I had was at least better than what was up there already. I was planning on doing a few more of ones that had not been taken on isle of the Nameless, but I will still be unable to turn on anti aliasing. Maybe I should just stick with the monster pic project.Bikeboy854 20:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Don't worry about it. As long as you're improving on what's there, it's good. —Dr Ishmael 04:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm About To Go Into A Meeting I Couldn't Care Less For, But Thats Not Your Problem, Be Cause My Headers Are Win, But thats non of your concer, because IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!!11!!1! CONGRATUALTIONS!!!!!11!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC)